MTV (Europe)
MTV '''is European music television network owned by Viacom International Media Networks. The channel broadcasts music videos, reality-shows and series programmings. History From its launch in 1987 and until its break-up into different MTV stations across Europe in 1997, '''MTV Europe became famous for its VJs who came from all over Europe (plus Pip Dann, a New Zealander), who used to introduce videos and programs round the clock in English. MTV Europe launched on the 1st of August 1987 from Amsterdam, Netherlands with a live performance from Elton John and was transmitted from AirTV in Camden Town, London. It kicked off in Denmark, Germany, Finland, the Netherlands, Sweden, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. With similar tongue-in-cheek humour as the 1981 launch of MTV in the U.S. (where the first video was the Video Killed the Radio Star by The Buggles), the first video shown was Money for Nothing by Dire Straits, which, appropriately, starts and finishes with repetition of the line "I want my MTV", voiced by Sting. MTV shows at this time included MTV's Greatest Hits, Headbangers Ball, MTV's Most Wanted with Ray Cokes, The Big Picture (movie releases), The Pulse''' (fashion and style), '''120 Minutes with Paul King and the MTV Coca-Cola Report with Kristiane Backer (music news, interviews and tour dates). MTV bought Breakfast Television Centre in Hawley crescent, Camden Town the former headquarters of ITV's now defunct breakfast television company, TV-am in 1993. MTV always had its Transmission Centre in London - having been launched in August 1987 from the Chrysalis TV owned Air TV facility. MTV became something of a pioneer in Europe when in 1995 it began to broadcast using digitally compressed transmissions. From 1993 to 1996, MTV was broadcast on Russian TV channels 2x2, TV6, Muz TV, Seti NN etc. and Dekanian TV channels DRT Trojka, Kanal+, Telemuz, Seti S etc. In 1997, MTV Networks Europe began to regionalize its MTV feed in a number of areas in Europe. In March 1997, MTV Central (Central as in Central Europe) was launched as a German-speaking MTV music channel available in Germany and Austria. It was initially broadcast out of Hamburg before moving to Munich and finally Berlin. MTV Central later was renamed MTV Germany. On 1 July 1997, MTV UK & Ireland launched, followed by MTV Italia in September. MTV Nordic for Scandinavia launched in June 1998 and MTV Russia for Russia launched on 25 September 1998. Since 2000, MTV Networks Europe launched other regional channels across the continent. MTVF for France launched in June, followed by MTV Polska in July and both MTV España and MTV NL in September. In May 2002, the channel re-branded as MTV European. In August 2007, it moved its editorial base from London to Warsaw, Poland, though still beaming its signal from MTV Networks Europe's London headquarters. Prior to 1 August 2010, MTV provided a unique mix of popular culture programming along with music videos. As of 1 August 2010, European's MTV has controversially removed its core music programming and replaced it with reality based programming from the US MTV channel. MTV is aimed at viewers aged around 16-35, it reaches more than 100 million households in 43 territories. The channels broadcast centre is located in Prague, Czech Republic (previously London) and programming produced at MTV Networks headquarters in Warsaw, Poland. In July 2011, MTV rebranded its channel utilizing a new logo and idents. In August 2012, MTV suspended from programing all of the broadcast charts. In January 2013, three charts are back on MTV - Hitlist UK, Base Chart and Dance Floor Chart. In Summer 2015, MTV rebranded the channels identity focusing on MTVBump.com initiative and allowing more social friendly idents created by MTV viewers. In December 2017, MTV received a new on-air look similar to the Latin American MTV and Brazilian MTV which launched in August. Other local MTV channels across Europe began to use a similar on-air branding also. In June 2018, MTV removed MTV Only hits and replaced it with M is for Music (through the morning until 7:00 with MTV Breakfast Club). Programmings * MTV Euro Top Chart * MTV Breakfast Club * M is for Music * MTV Only Hits * MTV Movies * MTV Asks * MTV News Daily Update * HitList UK * MTV Base Chart * MTV Dance Floor Chart * MTV Europe Music Awards * MTV Video Music Awards * MTV Movie Awards * MTV World Stage * Isle of MTV * Teen Wolf * The Valleys * Geordie Shore * Teen Mom * The L.A. Complex * Young and Married Logos MTV (1996-2003, cb).png|First logo (1987-2005) MTV (2003-2010).png|Second logo (2002-2011) MTV (2010-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2011-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Launched in 1987 Category:Europe Category:Music television channels